


you've drawn me (and i want to draw the future)

by huntingforus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I tried my best, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, M/M, first time at trying to write dialoge, i really like college and highschool aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforus/pseuds/huntingforus
Summary: "𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵"orGon is a mess and Killua seems to like this mess.





	you've drawn me (and i want to draw the future)

_Fuck,_  Gon thought as he rifled through his bag. _Please let this be a joke. Please let this be some sort of sick joke, where is it??_

"Gon, are you okay?" a voice came from above. Gon snapped his neck up to be faced by his elder and much more mature and put-together roommate, Kurapika. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah, it's nothing," He says sheepishly, bringing his arm up to scratch his neck. "I just can't find my notebook, the grey one." Kurapika sat down on the floor, opposite Gon. His face had turned into the one which Gon had begun to call "the thinking face".

"What were your last classes?"

Scrunching his face up in thought, Gon answered after a minute, "I had Nature Studies at three, and then I think I had Kinesiology afterwards."

"Who were you sitting by in those classes?"

"Uh, Nature Studies I was by Ponzu, but I had my notebook at the end because I carried it out. Kinesiology I was by Kill- oh shit."

Gon jumped up in panic, and seemed to momentarily freeze as he looked around his room. "Shit, this is not good oh no."

He ran towards the door, tripping on his backpack as he did so, and pulled on his shoes and jacket.

"Gon? Gon, what happened?" Kurapika asked, standing up as well.

"Killua!" Gon shouted back, and with that, he pushed himself out of the dorm into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

_Killua Zoldyck._

He was the son of the famous Silva Zoldyck, a rich CEO of some company that Gon never bothered to learn the name of. However, he's made it very clear, ever since he was twelve, that he prefers not to be associated with his family, and that he wanted to lead his own life, although to this day he has not yet stated what he wants to do.

He was smart, good-looking and had admirers from the age of 14, when Gon was just beginning to get an idea on what  _he_ wanted to do with his life.

His old teachers would say that, even though he slacked off in class, he always produced amazing results and excelled in almost every area. 

People from his his previous schools would say that he mostly kept to himself; he never made an effort to make any friends and hardly talked. When he did talk, it would be in short, one word sentences, trying to speak the least amount possible.

To Gon, Killua Zoldyck was someone who fascinated the dark-haired boy immensely. Gon wanted to get to know Killua, to see how he really was, and find out things about him.

Gon knew full well that, to any outsider, these thoughts may seem sort of stalker-ish, but Gon swears that it's nothing but innocent curiosity.

Well, it  _was_ innocent curiosity until Killua sat next to him in a lecture.

When it happened, Gon just started at him. This time, he can admit that it may have been sort of creepy. In his defense though, if someone as amazing and great as Killua decided to sit next to him when he could've sat  _anywhere else,_ he would have a small right to be surprised. 

Killua said nothing to him, and just listened and took notes. He came and sat by Gon every lecture, but never said a word.

That happened months ago.

But still, every time Killua would sit next to him, Gon would stare at his face, trying to figure out the logic behind his decision.

Maybe his months of staring changed his feelings.

 

* * *

 

Gon ran out of the dorm building, in search for the white-haired boy, who he was just thinking about. Gon's train of thought was, if he asked Killua if he had his notebook, he could get his notebook back without Killua possibly looking in it.

He raced past the main building and into the parking lot. Did he have any evidence Killua would be there? No. But his gut told him to go there, so he listened to it. 

(Kurapika's told him many times that just because he  _feels_ like he should do something or go somewhere, it is not a good idea to listen. Gon has yet to follow this advice.)

His gut was right this time though, because as he turned the corner he saw the back of Killua's head, with his backpack on.

Killua was talking to Illumi.

By the time he noticed, however, Gon had already appeared from the corner and was standing out in the open. He took one look at Illumi, and rushed back behind the building.

 

Illumi Zoldyck was the eldest son in the family, and, in Gon's opinion, the scariest. Everywhere he walked, he had this threatning aura surrounding him. If Gon had to choose someone he was intimidated by, his number one choice would definitely be Illumi.

It was always made clear to the public that Killua and Illumi did  _not_ get along. No one knows the real reasons, of course, but Illumi had stated in many interviews his plans and opinions about Killua, and not one person could twist anything he said to be something positive.

 

They appeared to be arguing; Killua's stance gave off the impression of defensiveness and a sense of "I wish I was somewhere else". Illumi was talking to Killua, perhaps trying to convince him to do something? Whatever he said made Killua angry though, and he turned away from Illumi and walked off.

"I'll tell Father about this, Kill!"

"See if I give a fuck, Illumi!"

With that being his final word, Killua walked out of the car park, hands in his pockets. Gon hesitated, for a moment, then quickly followed him.

 

* * *

 

Gon's original (and completely well thought out) plan was to find Killua (however long it took) and simply ask him if he found his notebook. It was simple, and would appear easy to execute. 

Gon didn't take into account how Killua's mood may be.

Even from a couple feet away, Gon could tell that right now Killua was not in any mood for small talk. The glare on his face hadn't changed from when he was talking to Illumi, and his posture was tense. 

Gon really didn't want to approach him right now.

He was walking quickly, on the border of running when his phone rang. Killua stopped in the middle of the pavement, and took it out. Immediately, his face softened when he saw the caller ID, and a small smile appeared on it.

"Hello?"

The person on the other side answered, and Killua's face broke into a grin.

 A few moments of silence, and then he said, "Where are you? Is Kalluto with you?"

More talking from the other end, then Killua said "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid before then," and with that, he hung up on whoever the caller was.

Killua sighed, a content sigh, and continued walking, at a noticeably slower pace, now trying to enjoy his detour. Gon followed.

They walked for about ten minutes, to the local park that Gon, Kurapika and Leorio (Kurapika's "best friend") would often go to. 

There were kids all around, shouting and yelling out in joy. It was a nice day out, so most of them were being active, either by playing football or just running around with their friends. Killua headed for a bench that was slightly covered by a tree, shading it from the sun. He shrugged his bag off, and sat down, leaning back slightly and putting his arms behind his head. He didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

_I'm just going to have to wait here then,_ Gon thought,  _until there's an opportunity._  

Gon was sat on a neighbouring bench to Killua's, one that was close enough that he was in sight but not too close that it seemed sketchy that he was there. After a couple of minutes, Killua shifted, and his arms dropped to his lap.  _He's asleep._

 Gon paused, thinking, then jumped up from his bench and ran towards Killua. His bag was on the ground by his feet. Gon reached towards it, and unzipped it. He knew it was wrong to go through other peoplesp things, but the notebook was something he wanted to keep private; something he didn't want people to see, _especially_ Killua.

Gon opened the flap of the bag wider, and began his search for his beloved grey notebook, moving Killua's folders and books around.

 

"What are you doing?"

Gon leapt from his crouching position, away from the bad and the person who just spoke. Killua was sitting up straight, quite clearly  _not_ asleep.

 

"Um."

Killua cocked his head, obviously expecting an answer and expecting it  _soon_. Honestly, Gon was in fear because this is  _Killua Zoldyck holy shit_ and half in awe because  _this is Killua Zoldyck holy shit._

He sat there, in the dirt, in front of Killua ( _Killua fucking Zoldyck is in front of me)_ , mouth open, not making a sound.

Killua raised his eyebrow, "Generally people answer questions they've been asked."

"Yeah. Yeah I know I'm so sorry," Gon forced himself to say as he snapped out of his daze, "I-It's just, like, we've sat next to each other for like, months, and we haven't ever spoken, so I just-"

"It doesn't really count as talking if you're just staring at me." Gon laughed (or maybe it was a cry for help, he didn't really know at this point), "Y-Yeah, I suppose, but what I mean is you've never really, like, looked at me at all and it was just weird when you finally did so I'm kinda really confused right now and-"

"What were you doing in my bag?"

"Gon's rambling was cut off and once again, he just stared at Killua, not knowing quite what to say. If he told Killua he was looking for his notebook, Killua might ask why getting it back was so urgent that Gon had to  ~~stalk~~ follow him around. That would lead to Gon having to tell Killua that he drew him in class, and he doesn't think Killua would think too highly of him after that (if he ever did).

However, what other valid excuse did Gon have to looking through someone's bag? He was a good person; he knew it was wrong to look through someone's belongings but the amount of embarrassment he would have to face if Killua saw his drawings was- urgh. he didn't even want to think about it. He refused to think about it. In fact, right now was  _not_ the time to be thinking about it. He should be thinking of a way to get out of this extremely uncomfortable situation, how to leave without Killua hating him-

"Were you looking for this?"

Killua was holding that damn grey notebook. 

Maybe Gon just forgot that speaking was a thing, because he gaped at Killua. Again. Like an idiot. They stared at each other for a while. Killua flipped the notebook open, saying as he did so, "The drawings are good, you know. I like them. Didn't know that's what i looked like to other people."

Gon continued to stare. In silence. 

A few seconds passed. Gon could almost hear the clock ticking in his head. Then, Killua sighed, as if he was fed up.  _If someone kept staring at me, I would be too_ , thought Gon.

Killua got off the bench and placed the notebook in front of Gon, with two small pieces of paper on top of it. One of them looked like a ticket.

"I'm supposed to be going to the Carnival with my brother and sister this weekend, but they both invited their friends and I don't particularly want to be babysitting six 15-year-olds. I'll meet you by the train station at 10 on Saturday. Text me if you need anything."

With that, Killua grabbed his bad and walked off.

 

 

Gon sat there for who knows how long before realising what had happened. His first thought was,  _so he doesn't hate me?_ followed by  _wait I'm seeing him on Saturday._ When he jumped up and turned around, the park before him was Killua-less. That was okay, though. He would see Killua soon. He has a date.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow. that was long. this was in my drafts for three weeks because i honestly had no idea where i was going with this. i'm happy with the outcome (kinda) but i'm sorry if the ending seems rushed. i haven't gone back and read it or edited it at all so please ignore the mistakes. writing dialogue properly for the first time was hArd but i did my best. i hope you enjoyed this!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated, as is constructive criticism but pls be nice i'm small. thank you for reading!!


End file.
